When software code is written, updated, and maintained, it may need to be debugged in order to ensure proper functionality. Software source code often contains errors or “bugs” that cause the software code to not function properly or as expected when it is compiled and/or executed. In order for the software code to function properly, these bugs may be identified and/or corrected by a programmer through the process of debugging. Debugging can be assisted by the use of a debugger. A debugger is a software application that a programmer may use to debug software code. A debugger typically contains tools to assist a programmer in the debugging process, such as allowing the software code to be executed one line at a time, allowing the programmer to examine the contents of certain data structures associated with the software code, and so forth.